Mucho mas que circuitos
by Helienne
Summary: Magia y ciencia, disciplinas enfrentadas, pero ¿pueden unirse? ¿qué pasaría si Add descubriera que no todo puede controlarse de forma mecánica y precisa?


La mesa de su escritorio era un desastre de planos desperdigados, lápices y escalas pero al fin había terminado lo que se había propuesto. Add resopló dando los últimos retoques a su más reciente creación: un Nasod que pretendía emular a un conejo. Era algo peculiar y jamás pensó que llegaría a construir algo similar ya que no era una de sus prioridades, si hubiera tenido que decantarse por un animal para crear su variante robótica habría elegido un felino. No obstante, Aisha, la maga pelimorada, le había pedido que lo fabricase ya que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un conejo real y siempre había querido tener una mascota así. Add había accedido pese a la sorpresa de la chica, se lo había tomado como un reto personal, habían tenido sus encontronazos a causa de las diferencias entre la magia y la tecnología pero tenía pensado demostrarle lo que podía llegar a hacer sin recurrir a algo tan inexacto e inexplicable como la magia y la alquimia. Era una forma de aplicar sus conocmientos ya que sus anteriores fracasos al respecto le habían hecho madurar y esperaba no volver a equivocarse, podía llegar a ser muy testarudo con lo que se proponía.

En cualquier caso, comenzaba a preguntarse si había quizá otro tipo de motivos por los que había aceptado dicho encargo, ¿él actuando de forma altruista? Sin duda el mezclarse con aquel grupo había empezado a cambiarle pero empezaba a preocuparle el influjo que podrían llegar a tener sobre él. De hecho, cada vez que veía a la maga empezaba a experimentar una serie de cambios que carecían de explicación aparente. Se ponía nervioso, temblaba, incapaz de hacer la más simple tarea con las manos por no mencionar que se le trababan las palabras y la voz le fallaba, llegaba a recorrerle un sudor frío y notaba un nudo en la boca del estómago. No podía ser una enfermedad ya que sólo le ocurría con ella y pensaba que podía ser obra de algún conjuro suyo o estar causado por su magia. Lo más desconcertante del todo era que pese a todo ello le gustaba estar en su presencia pero al mismo tiempo prefería evitarla para no tener que sufrir todo aquel cuadro de síntomas. Era ridículo ¿él que siempre era mesurado y preciso perdiendo el control así? Tenía que encontrar la causa aunque eso supusiera entrar en contacto con la maga.

Aquel día podía ser una buena ocasión ya que tenía que entregarle el regalo a la chica, metió el conejo junto con su control remoto en una caja que forró con un lazo y en la que dejó una tarjeta con las instrucciones y marchó con ella a la posada. Podía limitarse a dejarle el recado al posadero pero en su lugar decidió dejar la caja delante de su habitación y esperar. Que Aisha abandonase su habitación era bastante improbable dado lo mucho que acostumbraba a encerrarse en ella para leer manuscritos antiguos sobre magia pero tendría que ser paciente. Se ocultó tras una maceta que había en el pasillo con la intención de hacer acopio de paciencia pero pasados unos minutos esta se había agotado por completo y pensó en llamar con los nudillos y alejarse a toda prisa.

Inspiró hondo y se apostó junto a la puerta con cuidado de no pisar ni arruinar el paquete pero cuando reunió la determinación necesaria para llamar la puerta se abrió y se encontró con la maga frente a él que lo miraba con sorpresa tras el susto inicial al no esperarle frente a su puerta.

-¡A-aisha!-balbuceó dando un paso hacia atrás-¡Qué sorpresa! Bueno, no tanta sorpresa porque esta es tu habitación…-Soltó una risita nerviosa y se agachó para coger la caja y ofrecérsela-Eh, bueno, venía a darte esto.-Desvió la mirada al hacerlo, algo azorado por el encuentro y sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias, ¿qué es?-Preguntó con curiosidad haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar-Iba a bajar a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?-Dejó la caja en el escritorio y se volvió para mirarle.

-Es que no sabía si estabas y quería dejarte esto delante de la puerta para no molestarte, p-pero decidí llamar a la puerta por si estabas ahí, qué casualidad que salieras.-Add se llevó una mano a la nuca después de cerrar la puerta-Mira, es lo que me pediste.-Desató el lazo y sacó el conejo y el control remoto, dejando al animal robótico en el suelo-Presta atención, aunque eres inteligente y creo que entenderás el funcionamiento. Aquí se enciende, estas palancas son para moverlo y este botón es para que entre en modo automático de forma que no lo controles y se mueva imitando a un conejo como si fuera uno de verdad. Le he instalado un micrófono y una cámara en los ojos para que te reconozca a ti y otros pequeños objetos así que si lo llamas y le pones un nombre reconocerá tu voz y acudirá. Estos son los controles. Y por cierto, se alimenta de energía solar, los paneles están en las orejas así que si deja de funcionar, ponlo al sol para que se recargue.-Dijo acompañando su explicación de forma que señaló todos los botones y elementos del conejo, asimismo, se encargó de encenderlo para que este comenzase a moverse.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Aisha dio un saltito de alegría y luego se lanzó a abrazar a Add con fuerza-Gracias, Add, muchas gracias. ¡Eres un genio! No volveré a desconfiar de tus habilidades tecnológicas nunca más, te lo prometo.-La chica había tratado de atender a sus explicaciones pero en cuanto vio que el conejo saltaba y movía su hocico y orejas, dejó de escucharle y sonrió, enormemente feliz.

-Mmm… de nada, pero por favor, respeta mi espacio personal.-El chico se quedó rígido ante su abrazo y aunque era una sensación agradable también sentía cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y cómo se ruborizaba por lo que deseaba que le soltase quizás para que ella no se percatase de ello-T-te he dejado las instrucciones apuntadas en un papel por si tienes dudas, pero si ocurriese algo, no dudes en avisarme.-E internamente deseó que requiriese de su ayuda por lo que frunció el ceño al no comprender el origen de aquella extraña necesidad.

-Vale, vale. Muchas gracias, Add, de veras.-La chica se arrodilló frente al conejo y lo cogió en sus brazos antes de achucharlo de forma cariñosa-¿Sabes? La llamaré Circe.

-Oh, como la maga de esa historia clásica…-Apuntó suspirando con alivio al verse libre y se aflojó la corbata ya que no sabía cómo, empezaba a sentirse agobiado-Es un nombre adecuado si te tiene a ti de dueña.

-No sabía que conocieras ese nombre, pensé que sólo leías cosas aburridas.-Aisha sonrió con intención de picarle mientras se ponía en pie con Circe aún en sus brazos que parecía muy tranquila con su nueva dueña.

-Oye, también me distraigo leyendo otras cosas.-La miró de reojo pero, incapaz de sostener la mirada de sus ojos violetas, la apartó a los pocos segundos-Mejor me voy y os dejo para que os vayáis acostumbrando. Hasta pronto.-Dijo poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera un momento, Add. Has hecho todo esto por mí y ha tenido que llevarte mucho trabajo, ¿por qué no me dejas que te lo agradezca? ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-Le preguntó interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-No digas tonterías, prometí que lo haría y ya está, es una forma de demostrarte hasta donde llega la tecnología y una manera de aplicar mis conocimientos, he aprendido mucho.-Se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarla para variar. Esa explicación no era del todo falsa pero no sabía si quería que la chica supiera que en cierto modo sí que había hecho eso por ella.

-Venga, ¿qué te parece si te invito a un picnic mañana por la tarde junto al río? No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo. Además, a los dos nos vendrá bien dejar nuestras tareas por un rato, ¿no crees?-Le pidió casi poniéndose de puntillas para intentar cazar su mirada.

-Está bien…-concedió al rato, chasqueando la lengua-Pero no te esfuerces demasiado. Nos vemos mañana, Aisha.-Se despidió alzando la mano y girando la cabeza para mirarla fugazmente antes de salir de la habitación.

Regresó a su tienda en el campamento y suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, sus dos gatos acudieron a saludarle y los acarició, aunque sus movimientos eran algo mecánicos ya que su mente estaba bastante lejos de allí. Seguía sin entender lo que le sucedía y cada vez pensaba que las probabilidades de entenderlo se reducían más y más. ¿Por qué había aceptado y no se limitaba a desentenderse? A Aisha se la veía tan ilusionada y agradecida que habría sido muy descortés por su parte rechazar la invitación. Volvía a pensar que era ridículo, él que siempre había estado solo y había disfrutado de esa soledad no sólo se había unido a un grupo sino que también estaba empezando a preocuparse por algunos de sus miembros.

-Estos idiotas acabarán por volverme un blandengue…-protestó con un gruñido mirando a Isaac, el gato atigrado de pelaje gris y ojos verdes.

Decidió intentar no darle más vueltas y se dispuso a irse a dormir temprano para no pensar más en ello. Ya tendría tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Aisha no sabía por qué le había hecho tal ofrecimiento pero veía que Add se comportaba de forma muy extraña con ella, dentro de lo estrambótico que era siempre. Lo cierto es que no era el más social de los compañeros y en eso se parecían pero le resultaba cómico lo nervioso que llegaba a ponerse en su presencia, además tenía que agradecerle su dedicación ya que parecía que habían firmado una tregua, si cuando se conocieron no se podían ni ver. Ella le había insultado muchas veces a pesar de que él intentaba mantenerse indiferente, pero el chico también había demostrado una vanidad que la sacaba de quicio, por eso se alegraba de que hubiera cambiado y tenía que alabar los progresos que hacía poco a poco para integrarse en el grupo. Por ello, al día siguiente se levantó temprano con la intención de hornear unas galletas con forma de gato. No es que la cocina fuera su fuerte pero tenía su magia para ayudarla y además, en cuanto la elfa la vio trasteando en la cocina se mostró dispuesta a echar una mano, cosa que hizo con mayor gusto cuando supo que era para un picnic con el albino, ya que sabía lo tímido que era el chico.

Por su parte, la inquietud de Add había aumentado conforme se acercaba el momento. Se hallaba sentado frente al espejo en su tienda luchando con el nudo de su corbata ya que no conseguía que sus torpes manos lo ajustasen y tampoco terminaba de decidirse. Al final lo logró y observó su larga y sedosa melena albina la cual se soltó antes de cepillar con mimo para volver a recogérsela en una alta coleta, no sabía por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio pero siempre intentaba mantenerse elegante en cualquier situación. Cuando terminó, dejó a sus dos gatos al cuidado de Hana, la herrera del campamento y se apresuró en tomar el camino hacia el río, no soportaba la impuntualidad, de modo que no haría esperar a la maga.

-Vaya, Add, al final has venido.-Aunque pretendía reprenderle porque por un momento pensó en que el chico no se presentaría, lo cierto era que se alegraba de verle.

El interpelado saludó a la pelimorada con una inclinación de cabeza antes de tomar asiento. La chica había dispuesto dos platos, dos tazas y una fuente rebosante de galletas, le sirvió un té y le indicó que cogiera cuantas galletas quisiese. Add las observó, no era muy dado a los dulces pero se veían bastante apetitosas con esa forma de cabeza de gato y los ojos y bigotes hechos de chocolate. Probó una y la saboreó lentamente.

-Te han quedado deliciosas, Aisha.-Asintió tras el cumplido y dio un sorbo de té.

-Gracias, temía que me hubiese pasado con el azúcar…-Comentó, aliviada al ver que su invitado las encontraba de su gusto y se animó a probarlas ella misma.

Ambos siguieron dando cuenta de la merienda en silencio, el paraje era bastante relajante a la sombra de un árbol con el rumor del río refrescándolo todo y el trino de los pájaros en la distancia. Sin embargo, Add no podía evitar sentirse tenso y no sabía qué hacer para dejar de encontrarse así.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa, Add?-Aisha dejó la taza sobre el plato y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando al chico con seriedad, al ver que este no respondía sino que, al contrario, parecía más fuera de lugar todavía, prosiguió-Sé que no eres precisamente alegre ni muy sociable pero últimamente es como si me rehuyeses, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-No me pasa nada.-Se apresuró en responder Add tras apurar su taza de té, aunque no hizo amago siquiera de mirar a la chica.

-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo Aisha en un tono algo cortante cerrando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Es por tu culpa!-Estalló Add-¡Me has lanzado un conjuro o algo así!

-¿Cómo? Creía que ya habíamos olvidado estas cosas.-Aisha frunció el ceño incapaz de creer sus palabras, en otras circunstancias habría bromeado sobre ello pero hablaba en serio ya que quería averiguar la razón de su comportamiento, aquella respuesta sólo lo agravaba todo-Add, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada.

-Yo, eh…-Tragó saliva y se obligó a mirarla fijamente aunque se quedó embelesado, incapaz de articular una respuesta.

Sus dinamos le habían acompañado aunque les ordenó que lo hicieran a una distancia prudencial, su idea era que analizasen a la maga y la escaneasen, no sabía qué clase de influjo ejercía en él pero le parecía extraño ya que en teoría Aisha se había decantado por la magia elemental y no era una rama demasiado peligrosa, o eso creía. Al estar tan cerca de la chica sólo pudo rumiar cosas ininteligibles, se fijó en su rostro, era la más joven del grupo pero su apariencia era delicada, algo aniñada y adorable. Fue entonces cuando notó a tres de sus dinamos a su espalda, empujándole paulatinamente hacia delante, estas seguían sus pensamientos por lo que enseguida entendió lo que sucedía, era algo irónico que fueran sus dinamos quienes dictasen sus movimientos y no al revés, pero lo cierto es que fue mucho más sencillo, sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se adelantó para unir sus labios con los de la chica, incluso posó una mano sobre la de su acompañante ya que quizá con los ojos cerrados necesitaba otro punto de referencia incluso aunque ambos tuvieran los guantes puestos, para así ser consciente de lo que sucedía. Fue un contacto suave pero bastante agradable que se prolongó durante varios segundos, cuando se separó, inspiró hondo con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y se colocó su capucha gatuna como si quisiera esconderse. Aisha sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó intentando asimilar lo sucedido mientras alzaba la vista hasta el chico al comprobar que este se había puesto en pie.

-¿Por qué, Add…?-Fue todo lo que acertó a decir la chica, bastante sonrojada.

-Lo siento, Aisha, lo he echado todo a perder. Soy un idiota…-Se excusó el albino antes de dar un paso dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

-Sí, eres un idiota que no deja de huir en lugar de afrontar sus sentimientos.-Afirmó Aisha de forma rotunda mientras se levantaba con rapidez y le cogía de la muñeca-Add, por favor…-Suavizó el tono y dio un pequeño tirón para intentar que se girase hacia él

-No importa, tú sólo te fijas en Elsword o en Raven, ¿cómo podrías fijarte en el rarito de los Nasod? No debí haber venido.-El peliblanco seguía oculto tras su flequillo y bajo su capucha, de modo que encarar a Aisha no le resultó tan difícil-Al fin y al cabo yo sólo entiendo de robots y circuitos, tendría que haberme atenido a eso.

-A mí me pareces un chico muy dulce, Add, al menos a tu forma.-La maga alzó las manos para quitarle la capucha y le apartó el flequillo con movimientos lentos y cuidados para no importunarle. Jamás pensó que llegaría a referirse a él como "dulce" por lo que esbozó una leve sonrisa-Pero la vida es mucho más que circuitos y robots y no todo funciona de forma mecánica, hay cosas que no siempre pueden entenderse.-No sabía de dónde salían aquellas palabras pero las pronunció en tono tranquilizador, lo que quería era calmarle y darle su apoyo y agradecía que no se hubiera marchado. En esa necesidad de tenerlo todo controlado se parecían mucho aunque fuera en campos tan aparentemente distintos como la magia y la tecnología.

-Aisha, yo perdí a toda mi familia y desde entonces estoy solo.-Suspiró hondo y tomó las manos ajenas entre las propias pero no para apartarlas, estaba dispuesto a sincerarse, si ya se había dado a ver con sus actos supuso que terminar de hacerlo con palabras no sería tan complicado ni doloroso-Pensé que esa soledad estaría bien a pesar de que no la elegí yo, me engañaba con ello pero que al menos pensaba que no volvería a sufrir porque no perdería a nadie más aunque acabé conociéndoos a todos vosotros y…-Sonrió con amargura-Tienes razón, hay cosas que no pueden controlarse.-La soltó y apartó la vista de nuevo, no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o vulnerable, pero de alguna forma a pesar de haberse quedado expuesto se sentía liberado, como si hubiera fragmentado la coraza que le aprisionaba y pudiera respirar mejor.

Aisha le escuchó atentamente, cuando terminó aquella confesión y a pesar de que intuía que había omitido muchas cosas, comenzó a entenderle muchísimo mejor, además de valorar aquel acto de confianza en ella ya que el chico había dejado atrás su hermetismo y le había expuesto sus miedos y problemas. Por ello decidió darle un cálido abrazo correspondiendo a todo aquello, era mucho más alto que ella y así podía refugiarse en su pecho, el chico titubeó pero al final, animado quizá por el hecho de que fuera ella quien diese el primer paso, dejó que sus temblorosas manos rodeasen a la maga por la espalda de forma que la placentera sensación de sentirse arropada y protegida aumentó.

Así permanecieron unos segundos, Add aprovechó para subir una mano y acariciar los violáceos cabellos de la chica como si estuviera tratando de acostumbrarse a su contacto, Aisha se separó con una radiante sonrisa y volvió a sentarse sobre la manta de cuadros rojos y blancos con cuidado de doblar las piernas para que la falda no le incomodase. Viendo aquello, su acompañante hizo lo propio, degustando luego las pocas galletas que quedaban y sacudiéndose pulcramente los guantes para quitar las migas que habían quedado. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero a diferencia del silencio inicial, no albergaba tensión, era como si ambos estuvieran reflexionando e intentando comprender al otro.

-Aisha, siento si a partir de ahora nada va a ser como antes…-Se disculpó el peliblanco aferrándose a una de sus manos mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar.

La chica sopesó sus palabras y con la mano libre apiló los platos y recogió los demás útiles, guardándolos en la cesta.

-Creo que en lugar de disculparte deberías preguntarte algo… ¿realmente quieres eso? ¿quieres que se produzca un cambio?-Aprovechando que la manta estaba libre de enseres, la chica se movió hasta acomodar la cabeza en el regazo del chico sin soltarle de la mano mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, es cierto que nada va a ser como antes pero tampoco es algo que me preocupe, no tiene por qué ser nada malo a pesar de que no sepamos lo que puede llegar a pasar, ¿verdad?-Se removió para dejarle espacio y que se acurrrucase a su antojo, le sostuvo la mirada acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras que apretaba la contraria que ella había agarrado antes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esbozó una sincera sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Y así es como prácticamente sin darse cuenta de ello una maga y un investigador Nasod unieron sus destinos complementando la fría lógica científica con la arrolladora fuerza de la magia, intercambiando libros y conocimientos. Pero la lección más importante que Add aprendió es que hay fórmulas e incógnitas que es imposible resolver en solitario y que la andadura para solventarlas es a veces tan importante como el propio hallazgo del resultado.


End file.
